The one who found
by LegendaryHarbinger
Summary: Basically this is your typical crossover between Naruto and Highschool DxD where Naruto gets transported to the High School DxD universe at the end of his battle with Kaguya


In one of Kaguya's dimensions, the one made out of ice one could see several figures fighting, one of them was Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, the transmigrant of Asura, the legendary hero of the leaf, the one who single handedly defeated pein Akatsuki's leader figure. The one next to Naruto is Uchiha Sasuke, looking straight at Kaguya, looking for an opening, but he noticed something, a tiny version of Kaguya's Amenominaka appeared behind Naruto, out of it a bone-like projectile shot forward.

"Naruto watch out!" exclaimed Sasuke who moved behind Naruto, taking the blow for him.

"Sasuke NOOOO!" Naruto enraged, willed one of his truth-seeking balls to form a shield around them so that he could tend to Sasuke's injuries, using the six paths yang seal he tried to restore Sasuke's body.

"Don't waste your time Naruto, you are only delaying the inevitable, at most you will only be able to give a couple of minutes left… face it naruto I am going to-" Said Sasuke with a weak voice, the technique Kaguya used was the All-killing ash bones, a technique that deteriorates the body of its victims at a molecular level.

Naruto didn't let Sasuke finish talking "Shut up! I can heal you, you still have to help me seal Kaguya, right?, so you can't just die yet, you are gonna get well, so don't you dare say that you are going to die" Naruto said to Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"Hn, i am going to help you defeat Kaguya, as if I would let that bitch roam around free, oh no i'll show her" Saying that he extended his fist for Naruto to bump, but when Naruto bumped his fist with Sasuke's, they were brought into Naruto's mindscape.

Quickly activating his sharingan and putting Naruto in a light genjutsu to keep him occupied, he began searching for the kyuubi.

" **What do you want, Uchiha" bellowed an ominous voice from within the shadows**

"I will transfer all my power to Naruto, including the yin seal, once I do that I will die sp I want you to explain everything to him, i only wish i could see his face when he finds out, i saved his life two times in a day, haha" Sasuke said laughing at the end.

" **Hmph, ok I will explain everything to him, now do you have anything else you have to say ?, it seems as if you are hiding something, what is it ?"** Kurama demanded and Sasuke sighed.

"Ahh, you got me, well the thing is that Naruto's father, Minato was part of the Namikaze clan, which was a branch from the Uchiha, who were deemed as failures because they didn't have the special chakra that activates the sharingan, but the moment i pass my chakra to Naruto, he will have all the requirements to awaken the sharingan" explained Sasuke to Kurama.

Kurama didn't say anything for a moment but the he began laughing

" **HAHAHA… HAHAHA, I didn't expect that, well it isn't that bad, if awakens the mangekyou then we could do the Susanoo and tailed beast mode combo HAHAHa we would be unstoppable"** It seems that Kurama wasn't affected by Naruto's family link to Kurama's natural enemies, the Uchihas.

" **Well if that's all you have to say, the get the hell out of here !"**

"Uh, Sasuke, you alright ?" Asked Naruto looking around for his friend.

" _ **Naruto, Sasuke is gone, but you can mourn for your loss later, first we need to beat that bitch in front of you, Sasuke left you a parting gift, look at the palm of your hand"**_

Doing as Kurama said, naruto was surprised to si de crescent black moon that represents the yin aspect of the six paths on his left palm.

" _ **I will tell him about his eyes later, it could be weird to him and it could affect the outcome of his battle with Kaguya"**_ Thought kurama to himself.

Meanwhile in Naruto´s battle with Kaguya

"Haha give up Asura, without Indra you have no hopes of defeating me!" Kaguya exclaimed while dodging Naruto's truth-seeking balls.

"Hahaha, the one who should give up is you, when i received the yang seal i felt like i could do anything, but now that Sasuke gave me the yin seal i feel unstoppable" Naruto said, mocking Kaguya.

"Haha i got an even better idea, instead of sealing you, i will kill you !"Said Naruto with a mocking smile.

" _ **That must be his newly awakened Uchiha genes, making him more aggressive and cold"**_ thought Kurama to himself.

Just as Kurama was thinking, Naruto disappeared from sight in a burst of speed and reapered behind Kaguya with a purple rasengan in hand, which he thrusted forward hitting Kaguya´s back.

Before his jutsus didn't hurt Kaguya, but now they worked, the bleeding back of Kaguya was proof of that, and the fact that he could hurt her is a testament of his newly found strength.

Smiling at his success Naruto began forming a rasenshuriken in his right hand, and a chidori on his left, throwing the rasenshuriken at Kaguya who was attempting to run away. But Kaguya was not fast enough and was hitted by it, a few seconds later the rasenshuriken compressed itself and seemingly disappeared, but in an instant a huge explosion engulfed Kaguya, when the explosion died off, Kaguya could be seen panting, and there were a lot of cuts on her body.

Wasting no time Naruto charged at Kaguya, chidori in hand, he impaled Kaguya on the chest where her heart should be. he watched as her expresion switched from one of surprise to one of pain, he watch her fall to the floor, once she saw her on the floor he turned his back on her and began walking away.

"You think i would leave you win like that, uzumaki !? NO way, i'm taking you with me !" Saying that, she built up her chakra one last time before using Amenominaka an pushing Naruto through it. The last thing Naruto saw before blacking out was Kaguya's smirk.

When he woke up the first thing he thought was colorful, that's how he would describe the place he was in, an endless void of colors, he slowly stood up before checking his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was the huge red dragon, flying towards him at impressive speeds, reacting quickly he entered tail beast mode, in case this dragon was dangerous, lunging towards him, the dragon collided with the floor, creating a shockwave that would have blown Kurama away if he didn't brace himself.

" _ **Naruto, we have to get away from here, in our current state we won't be able to defeat him",**_ exclaimed an ominus voice seemingly from nowhere, but it seems that the now identified as Naruto could hear him.

" _You're right, but I am almost out of chakra, and I have no idea where the hell we are, but first things first we need to get away from this guy"._ Naruto answered his partner with their mental link.

" _ **I know what to do Naruto, this dimension we are in is a bit unstable, my guess is that this is the common space between two or more dimension, like a cluster of sorts, if you release all of your chakra and concentrate it in one point and then release it all at once, you should be able to make a crack in reality and go through said crack and land in one of the dimensions this connects to, probably",**_ commented Kurama from Naruto's mind.

Just when Naruto was about to do as Kurama said, another voice interrupted Naruto.

" _ **Is it really a good idea though, it sounds pretty dangerous, why don't you try to make friend with him, maybe he can help us out "**_ **,** said another voice insides Naruto's head.

" _ **Shut up Son Goku ! It's already bad enough that i have to share my jinchuriki with you nine, the last thing i need is hearing your pathetic suggestions, as if that mindless lizard would listen to us, hmp, I admit it could be quite dangerous, but if you want to get out of here before that lizard gets to you, my idea is your best bet, since you are almost out of chakra, and you just came from our battle with Kaguya which left you pretty beaten up".**_ Even if Kurama's last comment came off as teasing in nature, one could hear the worry over his jinchurikis' state in his voice.

" _Well let's try Kurama's idea, what's the worst that could happen"_ No one comment any further and Naruto built up his chakra and start condensing it on top of his hand, after a while over Naruto's palm a small bright orb formed, after he released the orb it float for a while, a few seconds later the orb began to compress itself until it disappeared from view, when that happened Naruto was obviously disappointed, until hell broke loose, everything went white and when Naruto regained his vision, in front of him there was a decent size vortex, without hesitation Naruto jumped headfirst inside of the vortex.

After a while of falling down in a seemingly endless and dark tunnel, he finally saw light, then clouds and then he saw a floating gigantic island on which there was a city that resembled Rome during the roman empire's golden age, the city had a castle in the middle that seemed made of marmol.

Naruto now unconscious after using all of his chakra crashed on the ground, in the outskirts of the floating city.

…

When he woke up the first thing Naruto notice was that the room he was in was one he would expect a noble to have, with fancy-looking curtains and expensive looking furniture, even the floor seemed expensive, he also noticed that the aura of the place was considerably more inviting than the one in the Elemental Nations, while the elemental nations his instincts would tell him to be wary, here his instincts were more relaxed.

The last thing Naruto noticed was that his chakra was slowly replenishing itself, being not as exhausted as he was before he got up from the bed and decide to plan his next course of action.

" _Well lets see, I almost have a quarter of my full reserves of chakra, it is not replenishing as fast as always, maybe I woke up not to long after falling from that hole on the sky, Kurama? Guys?"_ He asked mentally to his tenants.

" _Guys! are you there!"_ The now worried Naruto asked one more time before entering his mindscape to see for himself what was going on.

After entering his mindscape the first thing he did was shouting to his partner one more time before he began looking for them in.

" _Guys! are you there ?!"_ He shouted in anguish before he started running towards the spot he usually finds Kurama at, he sighed in relief and relaxed a little when he found his tenants sleeping peacefully on the ground, though there was a thing that still had him a bit worried. You see the bijuu where all reverted to their child forms, Naruto assumed they were like that because all of the chakra they used to get out of that damned place.

When he was outside of his shared mindscape he heard footsteps approaching the door in front of hi, thinking quickly he reached out to his pouch and pulled out a kunai, the next thing

he did was creating to shadow clones, and sent one to the bathroom to collect nature's chakra, and ordered the other one to stand beside the door to make a sneak attack on the one who is about to enter the room, in case it is needed of course.

If this person was kind enough to heal him and let him stay on a room such as this then there should be no need for the sneak attack, but one could never be too sure, and it doesn't hurt to take precautions just in case.

When the door was opened, a woman who could only be described as perfect entered the room, she had long curly blond hair, creamy white skin, her facial features were sharp as one would expect from a noble or a member of royalty, Naruto calculated her height to be of 5 and a half feet, and she wore a simple yet beautiful summer dress.

Her calm looking face shifted into one of surprise when he saw him awake.

"Oh, you are up already, does anything hurt, let me do a quick check up on you" That being said she approached Naruto and took off his shirt, strangely enough Naruto didn't fought back, or resisted in any kind of way.

When she took off his shirt she began to professionally examining his body closely touching in several parts of his abdomen in different ways like one would expect a medic to do.

"Hmm, strange you seem to be back at full health, and even though you had some nasty wounds, you don't have any scars, except this one" she said her last comment while tracing with her fingers a diagonal scar on his chest left side where his heart is located.

She took notice that when she mentioned that scar, he looked away from her.

Naruto trying to change subjects asked her:

"Who are you, it is pretty rude to touch someone when they don't even know your name?" Naruto asked her.

"Well it's pretty rude to ask for someone else's name when you don't introduce yourself first, but if you must know my name is Gabriel, one of the four great seraphs of heaven, and you

are currently in my house in the human world, it would be dangerous for a human to be in heaven, even more dangerous now that father is dead, now that i have introduced myself please do ". she said the last part to herself so Naruto didn't heard.

"Well I guess that's it with the introductions, now could you give me back my shirt ? or do you like what you see that much" He asked her with a teasing smile, his comment made her blush a bit.

She gave him back his shirt and then offered him some water she brought for him, then as a curious person she had to ask, why did he fell from sky.

When asked this Naruto was a bit surprised but answered her anyway "Well, it's a bit of a long story but if you have some time…" And so he began to tell her the story of his life, the day of his birthday, how his parents sealed kurama inside of him, his harsh childhood, his dream of becoming hokage, his adventures with the team seven, the chunin exams, the betrayal of sasuke, his training trip with Jiraiya, him becoming a sage, making friends with Kurama, receiving power from the Sage of Six Paths, how Kaguya returned, Sasuke's dead at the hands of Kaguya, and how Sasuke gave him his eyes and the yin power as a final act of redemption, and how he ultimately killed Kaguya.

"... and then I woke up in this strange colorful place, and there was this huge lizard who wanted to kill me, so with the bijuu's help i managed to transport myself here". By the end of his story, Gabriel was already in tears, unable to believe how could someone could endure so much pain and yet still be so accepting.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry you had to endure so much" Gabriel said between tears while hugging Naruto thightly.

" _Wow my story made her cry, and I told her the family-friendly version… well this just got awkward, i don't really know her, yet she is crying for me, what am i supposed to do in this kind of situations"_ Naruto was trying really hard to come to a solution.

" _ **Well you should just let her finish crying, then thank her for keeping you in her house then leave"**_ Suggested Kurama through their mental link.

" _Wow, that's actually a good idea, i'll do just that"_

After Gabriel stoped crying, and let go of him, Naruto cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Well, i thank you for bringing me into your house and taking care of me, but i think i need to be on my way, there is so much for me to explore on this world and i have no idea where to start, so i guess this is goodbye" Said naruto with a friendly smile while he extened his hand for Gabriel to shake.

"Oh, you want to leave already, well it's fine i guess, but first, there are things about this world you should know" And like that, Gabriel explained the basics of the supernatural world to Naruto, from the different factions, to their abilities, and all the things he should know to keep himself away from trouble.

"Oh and one more thing, almost all of this world's humans except for a selected few are oblivious to the supernatural world, so please keep that in mind" Gabriel told him with a smile.

So, once he left Gabriel's house which she told him was located in the outskirts of a town named Kuoh, in an island country named Japan, the first thing he did was search for a forest, why is that ? you ask, well he wanted feel this world's nature energy, it was sage's thing.

After finding a nice place in the forest, under a big waterfall, Naruto sat down cross legged and began meditating, after a while a frown formed on his face.

" _The world's nature energy is tainted with malice, it feels angry,but it is nothing to worry about it should still be safe to enter sage mode, hm i guess that's one of the perks of being Kurama's jinchuuriki since birth, always exposed to hatred during my childhood, this level of hate is child's play" Thought Naruto to himself_

" _ **What did you do to the poor boy Kurama! Father would be ashamed of you!"**_ Exclaimed the angry voice of Matatabi inside of Naruto's head.

" _ **Relax Matatabi you are to loud !, besides the kid turn out to be fine, you should be grateful i hardened him to be the man he is today"**_ Kurama said with an annoyed tone

" _ **Oh and Naruto, there is something we must tell you, it has to do with Sasuke's final**_ **gift** "

" _Yeah?, is it important?"_ asked Naruto to Kurama.

" _ **Yeah, but first you should come into your mind scape, it would be easier to explain it here"**_ That being said Naruto suddenly appeared in a dark room, water at his feet and he was surrounded by the nine bijuus, Kurama in front of him began speaking.

" **You see Naruto, there are actually to things you are not yet aware of and are really important, first, now that you have both the yin and the yang seal you have successfully acquired all the requirements to be called The Sage of Six Paths, second, when Sasuke passed on to you the yin seal, he also passed you his chakra, now here is where it gets tricky, your father Minato was a member of the Namikaze clan who where a branch clan of the Uchiha clan, deemed failures and where exiled because their brains didn't create the special chakra required to awaken the sharingan, but now that you have obtained an Uchiha's chakra which also happen to be the chakra of Indra's transmigrant, so with you being part Namikaze, and now possessor of Indra's chakra, you have awakened the sharingan, i didn't told you before because i thought it would hinder you in your battle with Kaguya because you are not accustomed to the sharingan visual prowess" explained Kurama to Naruto.**

"Well that's not a bad thing is it?, I mean they have cool eyes and they have the mangekyou, maybe we could that Susanoo Tailed beast combo, hahaha we would be unstoppable!" Naruto said giving himself a mental pat on the back to congratulate himself on his awesomeness

" **HAHAHAHA Kurama, that's exactly what you said when that damned Uchiha told you he was giving his power to Naruto"** Son Goku laughed at their similarness

Son's comment made both Kurama and Naruto to huff at each other in annoyance, but if you look closely you could see that both of them had small smiles on their face. But then the environment turned serious again when Kurama began speaking again.

" **Yes Naruto, it sounds great and all but here is the catch, you will not only awake the sharingan but you are also likely to get some personality traits from the Uchiha, like those guys coldness towards others and, and you will also get some upgrades on your intellect, etc, what worries me the most is how will this affect the relationships, you must remember that the Uchiha are those who love the most, and when they lose their loved ones is when they turn dangerous, from the information we got from that angel who took you in, i recall hearing that this world is constantly at war, so you know, i mean everything could happen and… ahh, just be careful alright?.** Told Kurama to Naruto in an exasperated tone.

"Ha, i always knew you cared, but don't worry i get what you are saying Kurama so i will be careful, besides with this new power Sasuke gave me, i will be more than capable of protecting me and those i care about in the future… Oh shit, this means i will have to do more training, ahhh!" Naruto said the last part more to himself but the others heard him anyway.

" **Don't complain brat, besides shouldn't you already instinctively know how to use the sharingan with one of your overpowered perks of the yang seal?"** Told Kurama to Naruto in a dismissive tone.

"No you idiot, the yang power only gives me a universal understanding of chakra, but it does not tell me how to do things, it's hard to explain, but it gives me instinctive knowledge on how chakra works, that's why i now have all the elemental affinities and the elemental kekkei genkais, because i understand the properties of the elements, because i know that you have to mold chakra in a different ways, but i can't understand a process that i don't know how it works or what it does to begin with, so long story short i will have to try and try until i get it right, just like the rasenshuriken, luckly i have shadow clones" Explained Naruto to Kurama.

"Well do you have anything else to say Kurama, i would like to leave now, tomorrow in the morning i will begin training my eyes, and i will send some of my clones to the library to gather more information on this world's system, for now, i will build a house and continue meditating" Naruto said more to himself but said it aloud just in case the bijuu wanted to know his plans, shaking his head no Kurama went back to his nap while Naruto turned around to leave.

Once outside of his mindscape Naruto did the all familiar hand-sign for the shadow clones and 20 perfect copies of Naruto poofed into existence.

"Ok guys i want you to help me build a house, don't overdo it, just the basics" When he finished speaking Naruto went back to his meditation, eventually reaching a state i which he was one with nature, but he noticed something strange .

" _This world's nature intrigues me, it is almost as if it had a consciousness"_ continuing to absorb and release natural energy for a while, Naruto lost track of time, by the time he decided it was time to stop meditating it was already midnight.

" _I told them not to overdid it"_ Naruto thought as he saw the house in front of him about three stories tall, made of wood, it could only be described as a mansion, a very rustic mansion, but a mansion anyway, going through the front door, Naruto could only awe at his clone's work, the inside of the mansion was mostly composed of rock, to contrast with the wood of the outside, most of the furniture was made of wood and rocks, he went through the rooms inspecting the house, until he found all of his clones asleep, apparently they fell asleep eating ramen in the dining room, but what he saw next almost made him tear up, on the table was a ramen bowl with a note on side which read "boss' ramen, not don't eat". After finishing his ramen and dispelling his clones, Naruto went to the master bedroom and lied on the really comfortable bed, falling asleep a few moments later.

The next day, Naruto woke up at 6am the first thing he did was meditating under the same waterfall he meditated on yesterday, taking in natural energy and releasing it back into the most pure state it could be, Naruto felt it was his duty as a sage to contribute to the purification of this worlds nature, next at 8am he created a thousand shadow clones and split them in four groups, the first one was training in the sharingan, the second was training all of his other abilities, the third group was going to different libraries all over the country to learn what they could about this world's culture, and the last group was going to do little jobs all over the country to get some of the local currency, meanwhile Naruto trained in his physical abilities.

A bit past noon, after finishing his daily exercise routine Naruto went to grab some lunch of course that lunch had to be ramen or that was his first thought, before deciding he should try something different, so we now find Naruto in a plaza in kuoh town, looking for a nice place to it in, when he suddenly bumped into someone, that person was the only person Naruto knew in this world, Gabriel.

"Ah, i am sorry i wasn't paying attention and-" Naruto stopped mid sentence when he notices who did he bumped into.

"Ahhh Naruto what a pleasant surprise, how have you been doing, are you completely recovered yet?" Asked Gabriel, as the sweet girl she is she just had to ask about the wellbeing of others.

"Yes i am much better now, by the way i am looking for a place to eat, do you know of one that is good?" Naruto asked her.

"Well what a coincidence, i was also going to grab a lunch, do you mind if i accompany you?, i know of an excellent italian restaurant near this place, it is really good, you have to try it" After saying that, Gabriel dragged Naruto a few more streets before stopping in front of a fancy looking restaurant.

"Hey are you sure it's ok for me to eat here, this place looks kinda expensive" Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"haha don't worry it's fine, Michael gave me a lot of money so don't worry about it" Gabriel said to Naruto with a small smile.

"Well if that's the case then i guess i will gratefully accept your invitation, but still to make you pay for my meal, it doesn't feel quite right" Naruto said brows still furrowed.

"I know, i will pay this time, but next time you treat me to dinner" Gabriel suggest to Naruto, hoping to spend more time with him.

"Well that's a good idea Gabriel!" told Naruto finally coming to an agreement with Gabriel.

Both proceeded to the entrance were the hostess guided them to their table and gave them their menu, a few moments later a waiter offered brought them come bread and butter, and a plate with appetizers.

"Would you like to order something to drink while you decide over your meal? Lady?" The waiter asked them in a polite tone, of course ladies first so he turned his sight to Gabriel and raised a little notepad to take her order.

"I will have the sparkling water, perrier it's fine" Gabriel told to the waiter

After writing down her order the waiter turned to Naruto.

"Sir, would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water is fine" Said Naruto

In the menu there where many options to choose from, they had a rich variety of salads, meat, soups, pastas, pizzas, you named it they had it, as long as it was italian of course, in the end, Naruto ought to have the fettuccine alfredo with chicken, while Gabriel wanted the Bolognese spaghetti.

"Why don't we share a salad Naruto, there are a lot to choose from, look" Gabriel Suggested

"I would like that, you choose it, i mean you are the one who knows this restaurant so i trust you to pick something good" Naruto answered Gabriel with a small smile.

The waiter arrived with their drinks and placed them down, he proceed to take out his notepad and look expectantly at Gabriel.

"Are you ready to make your orders ?"The waiter asked again in a polite tone

"Yes, i will have the bolognese spaghetti, and we will share the caesar salad" Gabriel told the waiter.

"For you sir ?"

"I want the fettuccine alfredo with chicken, oh and could you bring us some garlic bread"

"Certainly sir, now do you require something else" The waiter asked them again.

Gabriel was the one to speak, "yes, may we see your wine list?" the angel asked.

The waiter brought it over and passed it to Gabriel, then he proceeded to stand there, waiting for Gabriel to finish looking through the vast list of wines the house had to offer.

"We will have this bottle _Domaine de la Romanee-Conti 1990_ " Said Gabriel.

"Certainly a fine choice milady, one of the best wines the house has to offer, your order will be ready in a moment" The waiter told them with a smile.

"So Gabriel, why don't you tell me about you, I already told you my story but you haven't told me yours"

"Well my story su a bit too long, since i have been alive for thousands of years"

"Well then maybe we will have to hang out lot for you to tell me your story but for starters, tell me about your family"

"Mmmm how to start, i already told you that we angels are the children created by the god from the bible, so in a sense all of the angels are my brothers and sisters, even the fallen ones, but the ones you could call my blood relatives are the other seraphs, Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Metatron, Sandalphon, Raguel, Sariel, Remiel and Raziel" And so Gabriel began to tell Naruto af her childhood alongside her brothers who all had different but interesting personalities, she told her of her adventures during her rebel stage, which surprised Naruto because that is the last thing you expect from a sweet girl like Gabriel

"haha, i remember that when we were kids, father used to tell us of his adventures and the battles he had all around the world before creating heaven and us angels, i remember Michael being so scared when father told us of his battles that he almost cried, and father laughed so much of Michael that i was worried he might had a heart attack" Gabriel told him between giggles.

"hahaha, you certainly had a good childhood" Naruto told her weeping away a tear he got from laughing so hard.

Time passed and they had already finished their meal, but they continued to talk anyway, time passed and the waiter came to their table, offering them the dessert list.

"Hmm, I will have a Tiramisu and a cappuccino" Gabriel told the waiter.

"For you sir?"

"I will have just a coffee, black is fine" Naruto told the waiter.

"No dessert are you sure sir?" The waiter asked again

"Yes i am fine" Naruto told the waiter

When the desserts arrived the waiter placed them down alongside the check.

"Wow this is really good Naruto, you have to try it" Gabriel said, Naruto was about to said something but Gabriel wasted no time and gave Naruto a fork with a piece of Tiramisu, after munching a bit on it Naruto spoke with a completely flabbergasted face.

"Wow you're right, this is completely delicious, give me more" Naruto demanded

"No, it's mine, you should have order yours while you still could" Gabriel said to him with a teasing smile.

After finishing their desserts and paying the check, both of them proceeded to exit the restaurant, leaving a generous tip behind, they agreed to take a walk before calling it a night, they arrived at a nearby park, a really empty park but neither of them noticed because they were so enthralled in their conversation that they started ignoring outside interference, that is until they heard something too unusual.

"I said, would you die for me? Issei-kun" A feminine voice said in a sweet tone.

"What- BUFH" A male voice said but was cut down mi sentence, an instant later a splattering sound was heard, followed by the sound of someone falling down on the floor.

"You are a really sweet boy Issei, i had a lot of fun today but the mission comes first, if you want to blame someone, blame god for putting that cursed object inside of you" Said the same voice from before, after that, a flapping sound could be heard disappearing in the distance.

Seconds later Naruto and Gabriel arrived at the scene both gasping in shock at what they found.

" _Poor guy"_ Naruto thought, he lived in a world of deception and assassination, this was not the first time Naruto saw something like this.

While Gabriel had seen a lot during her life, taking part in the great war and all of that, she could not help but tear up after such a horrible scene. when Naruto saw this he proceeded to comfort her. After a few seconds of comforting her holding her close to him Naruto noted something.

" _This guy's still alive, haha, not bad for a normal human" Thought Naruto, relieved that he would be able to save a life._

"Hey Gabriel, this guy is still alive, maybe, just maybe i could be able to heal him" Letting go of Naruto she took a step back, to give Naruto and Issei some space.

Putting his right hand on Issei's gaping stomach Naruto closed his eyes and began reconstruction Issei's internal organs with the help of the yang seal, Gabriel could only gape in awe when she saw the hole on Issei's stomach began to shrink.

"There, he should be fine now he's just unconscious, but what should we do now, i don't know when is he going to wake up, he just underwent a huge trauma, i am no medic but i can tell it's going to be a while until he wakes up" Naruto told Gabriel

"You have that healing ability of yours Naruto, i think it would be better if he stayed in your house for the time being" Gabriel suggested.

"I don't know, it would be troublesome taking care of this guy that i don't even know to begin with, i have things to do, gather intel, gain an stable source of income stuff like that" Naruto seemed reluctant.

"Well but you saved him so it's kind of your responsibility to help him recover, besides he is just a human kid while you are one of the strongest if not the strongest being in the world" Seeing that Naruto was still reluctant to take him to his house Gabriel proposed him something else.

"Fine, i will take care of him, but it has to be in your house that way he will not get in the way of your activities, and he will be nearby in case he needs of your healing ability" Gabriel made her new suggestion.

Naruto finally agreed to take Issei to his home, so picking up Issei and putting him over his shoulder Naruto began walking to his home on the forest Gabriel following behind him, curious at to how his house would look.

Arriving to a clear in the forest Gabriel gaped in awe at the masnion in front of her (Narutos house looks like this  . /pin/158822324332888185/ link is on my profile)

"Well are you gonna enter?" Said Naruto to Gabriel knowing that she must be amazed at his house.

"I put Issei on the room at the left of You can take the room on the right of mine, the kitchen is on the left of the stairs, and there are several bathrooms on the house, if you need to buy something you can ask one of the clones how are usually around here when they are taking a break, now, it's been a long day an i need to think so i will be in my room, ok? Good night" That being said he flashed Gabriel s small smile before going up stairs.

"Good night Naruto" Gabriel said returning his smile.

The first thing Gabriel did the next morning was checking up on Issei who was still deep asleep murmuring things about boobs in his sleep, which made Gabriel disappointed since lust was a sin, and her bieng an angel, well you should imagine that dino set well with her. Next she proceeded to go down stairs to make some breakfast, but she heard some noises outside of the house, so she took it to herself to investigate, what she found surprised her greatly, there in the garden hundreds of Naruto's stood in a circular formation in the same battle stance, kunai in hand, surrounding who she presumed to be the original Naruto who had his eyes covered, and he had Sasuke's sword of kusanagi which he recreated using the _Creation of all Things._

"Come all at once!" shouted the original Naruto. And as he said that all of the clones charged at Naruto

Duck, parry, block, counterattack, Naruto cut down all of the clones one by one, in an amazing display of kenjutsu once he made sure all of the clones were dispelled, he took off the cloth covering his eyes, coming face to face with an amazed-looking Gabriel.

"Wow Naruto that was amazing, i didn't know you could handle a sword that well, oh i mean no offence, it's just that you look like the kind of guy who prefers using his fists only" Gabriel told Naruto.

"Haha don't worry you're right, the sword is something i picked up recently, you were right i prefer using my fists but i thought it would be a good idea to expand my repertoire of skills" Naruto said but noticed that Gabriel was looking intently at his eyes, making him blush a little.

"Hey Naruto, i've been meaning to ask this since you took off the cloth covering your eyes, but is it normal for your eyes look that way?" Asked Gabriel in a concerned tone.

"uhh, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked her confused, so he went to the pond to look at his reflexion on the water, what he saw made him jump in happiness, there in his eyes was not the normal sharingan with the three tomoes, no, it had a pinwheel design, yes you got it right it was the mangekyou sharingan, but it was different from Sasuke's mangekyou it was similar but not the same, the only difference was that Naruto's had hte tips of the star curved to the right (it looks like this:  art/Sasuke-EMS-132532320).

"Wow, i finally did it, guys! we did it!" Naruto shouted to his clone which were working on his jutsus. "We have awakened the mangekyou just training!" Naruto exclaimed and all of his clone immediately rush over to Naruto to see for themselves, when they did all of them began to cheer.

"Now calm down, calm down, we need to figure out what can this eyes do, if you haven't noticed yet this is not Sasuke's mangekyou so we must figure out what our new abilities are" Naruto told to the clones who nodded in agreement.

"Hey boss, i got a question" Said one of the clones.

"Yeah? what is it?"

"Now that we have obtained the mangekyou shouldn't we also have the rinnegan, i mean Madara awaken it when he mixed the Chakra from the Uchiha and Senju clans, and we were born with the chakra of the founder of the Senju clan and we recently obtained the Uchiha's funder chakra, so what do you think" The cloned asked

"Hm, you're right theoretically we should awaken the rinnegan, but remember that Madara got the rinnegan almost at the end of his natural life span,so i don't really know, but tell you what? i will ask the bijuu later" Naruto dismissed his clones' question.

During the hole exchange between Naruto and his clones, Gabriel had a worried look on her face, which Naruto took note of.

"Hey Gab, is everything alright? you looked kind of worried a moment ago" Naruto asked examining Gabriel closely.

Gabriel noted that Naruto was becoming more familiar with her, which made her happy, she doesn't know what that feeling was but she felt happy and her heart skipped a beat when he called her "Gab".

"A-a, yeah, everything is fine, you don't have to worry about me" Gabriel stuttered at first.

" _What's happening to me, why am i getting nervous all of a sudden, this has never happened before"_ Gabriel thought to herself.

"Well if you say so, i will continue my training" Naruto said and began to walk away to the middle of the garden.

" _Maybe i should check up on Issei"_ Gabriel thought.

Entering the house again and going up stairs Gabriel entered Issei's room, she saw him sleeping, she began to approach the boy trying not to wake him up, however her efforts were in vain because when she was a few steps away from Issei's bed, Issei suddenly woke up gasping for air.

"Hey Issei are you ok?" Gabriel asked him concerned.

"Yeah im fine just- wait what? AHHH! who are you, wait a minute, waking up and the first thing i see is a beautiful angel, ahh, just when i thought it was all a dream, i really died, didn't i? well so i guess kami-sama sent you a beautiful and sexy angel to comfort me for suffering such a horrible destiny, ah i get it now god is surely a benevolent person" Issei said at the beginning in tears but at the end he had a satisfied smile on his face while he nodded to himself.

"Wait no, you got it all wrong, except for the part that i am an angel, you see my friend an i, spend all day on a restaurant so we decided to take a walk, so we went to a park, but then we heard something strange, apparently some girl you were on a date on, turned out to be evil and attempted to kill you, so after she thought you had died she left the park, and that's when my friend and i found you on the floor unconscious, so we healed you and brought you to my friends house in the woods, that's pretty much it" Gabriel explained to Issei all the time with a small adorning her face.

"Wait this guys sounds more like your boyfriend than a friend, i mean spending all day together on a restaurant, taking a walk on the park together, then it is only 7 am which means you probably spend the night here, am i right ?" Issei asked Gabriel with a suspecting face.

"I-i don't know what you're talking about" Gabriel said blushing at Issei's implications of her relationship with Naruto.

"Well nevermind that we were talking about how i almost died so would you care to elaborate what was that girl who killed me?" Asked Issei, Gabriel then told him that he was killed by a fallen angel, and proceeded to tell him about the supernatural world, the factions and all that stuff.

"I see, well that is a lot to take in, could you give me some time alone to digest everything i just heard?" Issei asked.

"Yes take your time, i will be downstairs if you need anything just call me" Gabriel told Issei.

Meanwhile with Naruto

" _Maybe it's time to get some answers"_ With that Naruto transported himself to his shared mindscape with the bijuu.

" _Hmm, i never liked how my mindscape is, maybe i could change it a bit?, let's see, concentrate Naruto concentrate, a forest for Kurama, a shore for Gyuki, a meadow for Chomei, a swamp for Saiken, Kokuou will get some plains, a jungle for Son Goku, a lake for Isobu, for Matatabi… I don't know what would a flaming cat would like so i guess she could share the forest with Kurama, and for Shukaku a dessert, there now the bijuu should be more comfortable"_ In the middle of all the aforementioned biomes, there was a big enough house which would serve as a reunion point for the bijuu.

"Hey Kurama, You there?" Naruto asked seemingly to no one, then out of the woods came Kurama stopping before Naruto.

" **eeh, so you finally decided to get rid of that stupid sewer, didn't you? brat"** Kurama said " **well i guess it's ok, after all it's the least you could do for me after having me trapped on that place for 17 years"** said Kurama annoyed.

" **So, what do you want, i'd like to return to that nice place in the forest i was taking a nap, so hurry up!" Kurama hurried Naruto.**

"Well you see, i recently awaken the mangekyou sharingan and-" Naruto was saying but was interrupted by the awed bijuu.

" **Ohhh, so you finally did it uh? You didn't kill your best friend did you?, no, i guess not, it is not like you to do that, so hard work was it? yeah, as expected of my container, well then brat, maybe we can try the Susanoo combo later, so if that's all you wanted to say then i will resume my nap, see you Naruto!"** Kurama said before turning around to leave but Naruto wasn't finished yet so he stopped him.

"Wait no Kurama! I wasn't finished yet, if only you would let me fishing talk… ahh honestly, how troublesome, anyway the reason i am her other than to inform you of my accomplishment was to ask you if you know if i will awaken the rinnegan, you know being the transmigrant of Ashura, obtaining Indra's chakra and all of that stuff" Naruto explained to Kurama the reasons as to why he was here.

" **Hmm, that should be obvious i mean, Madara did the same, in fact maybe you already have it, you just don't know how to activate it yet, now if you excuse me i will resume my nap"** Saying that, Kurama disappeared into the forest again but not quite yet, because a few moments later Kurama came running out of the forest.

" **Wait Naruto!, i forgot to tell you something, when you were healing that boy the other day i noticed something, Indra's chakra is interfering with your ability to make things out of nothing, i am sure you noticed that you took more time and you had to make a bigger effort to heal that guy, well i believe it is because of Indra's chakra, beacuade Indra's yin energy is too strong you are not able to control it well, just like you could not do the normal clones because you had too much chakra, so i would suggest you to do more chakra control exercises"** Kurama explained.

"Wow thanks Kurama, and you're right i did noticed it, but i thought it was because i had to rebuild more organs this time, well then i'll be on my way so you can return to your nap" Naruto said before leaving.

Outside of the seal

"Hey, naruto, hey, Na-ru-to are you ok, you dozed off for a while, i was getting worried?" Said Gabriel with a worried look on her face.

"Ah sorry i worried you, i was talking with Kurama" Naruto explained and Gabriel seemed satisfied with his answer "Anyway i came to tell you that Issei just woke up, he asked for some time alone so i told him i would be downstairs" Gabriel said.

"Hmm how long ago was that?" Naruto asked

"About fifteen minutes ago, why?" Gabriel answered then asked

"I want to go see him myself, but let's give him a bit more time, in the meantime why don't we go grab some lunch, my treat this time, my clones managed to gather a considerably large amount of money from doing various jobs across the country, besides you told me you have only had european food right, well then i think it's time for you to be introduced to the food of the gods" Naruto suggested to Gabriel

"Food of the gods? i've never heard of that before" Gabriel asked while Naruto answered confidently nodding to her.

" _Maybe it is do good that father tried to keep it to himself"_ Gabriel thought eager to try this "food of the gods".

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go try father's favorite food" Gabriel said exited, almos jumping in happiness.

"Yes let's" Saying that Naruto extend his hand for Gabriel to take, after taking his hand both of them disappeared in a flash.

outside of a ramen shop on the street

After arriving at the desired location, Naruto let go of Gabriel's hand which made the later a bit disappointed.

" _Aaah, it was a great idea of my clones to mark the best of the ramen shops with the hiraishin, haha am a genius baby!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"So this is where they sell it, father's food i mean" Gabriel asked with stars in her eyes

"Yes this is it, the best ramen shop in the country" Naruto said equally pleased

"Ladies first" Naruto opened the door for Gabriel going inside after her.

"Oh Naruto, you are here again, too much ramen is bad for your health you know, well more money for me haha, oh what is this you brought your girlfriend this time? hmm" An old man who seemed to be the one in charge told Naruto, his last comment made both Naruto and Gabriel blush.

"Yo, old man, i will have the usual" From what he recalled of his clones memories which were also his memories, he was becoming a recurrent costumer of this place.

"Hn, i already expected that, now for the lady?" The same old man from before asked them

"I think is better if you start with something simple first, so i suggest you have a miso shiro" Naruto suggested to Gabriel .

"Yes i would like that" Gabriel nodded to the old man.

"Ok so, one Shoyu bowl with bamboo shoots and a shiro miso for the lady, coming right up" Said the old man writing the order on his notepad.

Naruto and Gabriel took sit on the front bar and they immediately began talking .

"So Gabriel, you didn't finished telling me your story the other day" Naruto told Gabriel

"Oh, that's right, i almost forgot, ere did we stopped the other day, ah i was telling you of my teenage years, right?" Ando so, Gabriel proceeded to tell Naruto about her life, her coming of age and she told him of how she took part in the great war between the three biblical fations, she explained to him how she alone took down legions of devils.

"Yeah but i refused to kill any fallen angel though, since i still consider them my brothers and sisters i could never como up with the courage to kill them, even though they turn their back on father" Gabriel said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, i think i get it, just like how i could never come up to kill Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Anyway, Gabriel there is something i must ask, the day we saved Issei, i herd that the reason he was being chased by the fallen angels was that he had something called "sacred gear" inside of him, she also said that it was your father that put it inside of him"

"Ah yes father created several sacred tools and gave them to humanity, with the hopes that they could better defend themselves from the supernatural, in the on a long-term it became the opposite when the supernatural factions began hunting down sacred gear users, sacred gears can manifest in some humans or semi-human beings, among those tools exist the longinus sacred gears, gears so powerful that in the right hands could potentially kill a god" Gabriel explained to Naruto.

"Oh so that's what it is, a blessing turned curse, how sad, your father must feel terrible about it, i wonder, i wonder, if they're affecting humanity more than they benefit them, why does your father not take them away?"Naruto asked Gabriel, who flinched when he mentioned her father.

"Ah well you see Naruto, i am not supposed to say this but, father died in the end of the great war" Gabriel sadly said to Naruto.

" _Oh shit, i feel like an asshole now, making her sad, i have to make it up to her"_ Naruto thought.

"Oh, i am sorry i didn't knew, i didn't want to make you sad, how about i make it up to you by taking you somewhere fun" Naruto told Gabriel.

"Yes, i would like that" Gabriel said with a smile.

So, after finishing their ramen Gabriel and Naruto began looking for fun things to do.

"Hmm, i said i would take you somewhere fun, but my clones didn't include fun places in their research of this world, so where do you suggest we go? Gab" Naruto asked.

"hmm let me see" Gabriel said and began to look around, looking for a "fun" place. after a while she set her sight on something.

"There, let's go to the movies" Gabriel sadi and began dragging Naruto towards the movie theatre.

After watching a movie, and walking and resting on a part while they continued to talk, Naruto and Gabriel decided it was time to go back to Naruto's house and check up on Issei.

Arriving at Naruto's house, both Naruto and Gabriel went upstairs and entered Issei's room, they found him there sitting on his bed and looking at the window, then he turned his sight towards them.

"So you're finally awake uh?" Naruto asked. "You were pretty injured when we found you, you should already be healed by now, how do you feel" Naruto asked again.

"Well i am certainly better than when you found me, but my stomach still hurts, you where the one who healed me, right? Can't you do something about it?" Issei asked.

"Sorry buddy, no can do, you're still hurting because your body is adapting to your new stomach" Naruto explained "But maybe i can help you ease the pain, that is if this technique works" After saying that Naruto's hand began glowing green, and Issei visibly relaxed.

"Wow it almost doesn't hurt now, thanks, by the way, what was that you told me about a new stomach? what happened to my old one?" Issei asked worried latching to his voice.

"Ah i can explain that one, you see when we found you there was a huge hole where your stomach should be so Naruto here, had to rebuild your organs from the inside" Gabriel explained.

"I see, well you're pretty amazing, Naruto was it? to be able to rebuild organs, are you an angel too?" Issei asked.

"Hahaha no, i am no angel here, in fact the only angel i know is Gabriel" Naruto said

"Well Issei, once you feel ready tell me so that i can take you to your house, if you think you need more time to recover it's fine, you can stay as long as you want to, ah but only this time ok?" Naruto told Issei

"Thank you Naruto, if you don't mind i would like to stay a couple of days, i still don't feel safe going out on my own" Issei explained his reasons as to why he wanted to stay.

"Ah yeah that's fine" Naruto told Issei.

"Well i will be on the yard, if you need anything you can ask Gabriel or one of my clones" With said Naruto left the room leaving Gabriel and Issei alone.

"What did he mean by 'his clones'" Issei asked Gabriel.

"Oh, he meant just that, you see one of Naruto's abilities allows him to willingly create perfect copies of himself that can be dispelled when he doesn't need them anymore, also when they are dispelled all of their gained knowledge and experience goes to Naruto and his other clones" Gabriel explained.

"Wow, this guy is really amazing uh?" Issei said in awe

Gabriel smiled nodding to Issei in agreement, then proceed to leave the room, in search of Naruto.

Once arriving to Naruto she approached him and began talking.

"Naruto can i talk with you for a moment?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah you see, now that Issei is completely recovered i am supposed to be on my way, am i right?" Naruto nodded yes.

"Well you see, i was thinking about it a while ago, but i would like to stay with you some more time, i haven't had this much fun since a while ago, and recently i discovered a new feeling, a feeling i haven't feel in all of my long life, a feelling i only have when i am near you, i don't know what it is but i think that if i stay with you, maybe, just maybe i will discover it today" Gabriel said to Naruto with a determined look on her face.

Of course Naruto knew what that feeling was, she was getting in love with him, but didn't comment on it, he was also getting in love og her, but decided to let her figure it out on her own.

"Of course you can stay here, i also feel something similar to what you said, maybe we can figure it out together" Naruto said, and Gabriel beamed in joy.

And so the days passed, the days turned to weeks, and before they knew it, almost two months had passed, two months in which Naruto and Gabriel found themselves getting more in love with each other, and Issei was slowly but surely gathering enough courage to be on his way, in fact he looked almost ready.

During breakfast

"Naruto, Gabriel, i think i am ready to be on my way now" Issei told them with a determined look on his face.

Author's note: So as you guys can see, i put all of the chapters from the first the fourth in a single one, that is because from now on i will take my time writing better content instead of just hurry up and putting incomplete ideas, it's has been like five days since my last upload, but in the meantime i was thinking up on ways to write better content, so now that i think i'am ready i will put this story on a pause and i will begin another one i have been planning as well, one that i think will be easier to write, so that's pretty much it i hope you're not disappointed or anything like that, i will leave this story posted until i begin rewriting it with much more solid ideas, and a less chitche writing style.


End file.
